Edens Zero (Spaceship)
|name = Edens Zero |kanji = エデンズ ゼロ |rōmaji = Edenzu Zero |type = Interstellar Warship |user = Shiki Granbell Elsie Crimson (Formerly) Ziggy (Formerly) }} Edens Zero (エデンズ ゼロ Edenzu Zero), known as the Skull Fairy (スカルフェアリー Sukaru Fearī) when it was a space pirate vessel, is a spaceship previously owned by the Demon King Ziggy and the space pirate Elsie Crimson. It is currently owned by Shiki Granbell. Description The true form of the ship resembles a demonic dragon where the figurehead is an open maw with a diamond-shaped plate where the nose would be and two curved horns on either side of it. The name of the ship is an acronym where the first part stands for E'ther '''D'rive 'E'ternal 'N'avigation 'S'hip. Layout Spa of Eden Main article, Spa of Eden The Spa of Eden (エデンの湯 Eden no Yu) is a giant bath in the Edens Zero. Repeated bathing in this water may awaken the ability to use Ether Gear. It also includes a massage room. It is located beneath the glass dome behind the dragon head of the Edens Zero. The room's name was coined by Rebecca. Edens Kitchen Edens Kitchen (エデンズキッチン Edenzu Kitchin) is an area that is used for dining, and automatically provides whatever food the Crew of Edens desires, such as curry burgers, pizza burgers, and energy restoring gel for machines. It is located in the bottom of the Edens Zero behind the dragon head, and next to the Infirmary. Infirmary The Infirmary (医務室 Imushitsu) is the place where Sister Ivry attends to injured patients and crew members. It is located between Edens Kitchen and the Residental Quarters. Residential Quarters The Residential Quarters (居住区 Kyojūku) are the rooms where the Crew of Edens stay. It is located above the Storage and next to the Infirmary. Dress Factory The Dress Factory (ドレスファクトリー Doresu Fakutorī), also known as the Wardrobe Room (ドレッサールーム Doressā Rūmu), is a room that manufactures an endless variety of outfits for its crew members. It is located above the Residential Quarters and next to a stairwell. Storage The Storage (格納庫 Kakunōko) is a hangar where smaller ships are stored for various tasks. It also contains a massive locked gate, "Code 3173", which only opens if all four of the Four Shining Stars are present. It is unknown what is on the other side. The capsule, which held Witch while her functions were suspended, is located inside the hangar. Bridge The Bridge (操舵室 Sōdashitsu) is used for flying the Edens Zero. It is located in the top of the tower on the middle of the ship. Briefing Room The Briefing Room (ブリーフィングルーム Burīfingu Rūmu) is used for strategy meetings, containing a table and chairs. It is located directly beneath the bridge in the ship's spire. Demon King's Room The Demon King's Room (魔王の部屋 Maō no Heya) is a chamber located in an unknown part of the Edens Zero. It is more fancifully designed than the ship's other areas, giving the impression of an RPG's final boss room, according to Shiki. It is decorated with pedestals that hold dragon head sculptures in the edges of the room. In the center of the room is a hologram of some planets, which is surrounded by two tables with sofas around them, and a carpet leading toward a throne in the back of the room. The throne can be activated by Gravity Ether Gear and transfer ownership of the Edens Zero. Abilities Edens Zero can travel in space and pull smaller ships preventing them from escaping. The ship appears to be able to self repair itself to a certain extent in case of any hull breach. It also has four androids called the Four Shining Stars created by Ziggy that upkeep the ship. It is said that Eden Zero will become alive if all four androids gather. '''Fast Travel: Edens Zero has fast travel capabilities that allow the ship to warp to any location almost instantaneously. It can be activated through a lever in the control room. Tractor Beam: Edens Zero has at least one tractor beam that can lock onto smaller ships and draw them inexorably into its hull to capture them. Guarnanium Armor: Edens Zero's armor is made of Guarnanium, and cannot be scratched by average weapons. Trivia *The room inside the Edens Zero that is locked is labelled "Code 3173"; 3173 is the subject number of Elie, a main character from Mashima's previous work, Rave Master. References Site Navigation fr:Edens Zero Category:Spaceships Category:Items Category:Locations